1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for displaying items in mobile terminal and a mobile terminal using the same.
2. Background
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like, for example.
To implement the complex functions in the multimedia player, improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal may be considered in various attempts. The recent mobile terminals as multimedia have been improved to have various functions, in addition to the intrinsic communicating functions.
That is, concomitant with development of technologies, the mobile terminals come to be equipped with more functions such as capacity to store more menus and files.